No More RESETS
by Ayster
Summary: Frisk has made her decision. She won't allow the RESETS to continue, with such complications, how can her friends be truly happy? She will make sure they get their happy ending... they deserve it. BEWARE SPOILERS-ONESHOT-MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.


**If you have not finished the game PLEASE DON'T READ THIS IT CONTAINS** **[[[[[SPOILERS!]]]]**

XXX

How many times had she done it? She had stop keeping track a long time ago. So many times...It was beginning to become a habit every time she saw that sunset with all her friends besides her- it never lasted however.

 **RESET...RESET...RESET...**

No matter the number of times she did it she would never contemplate genocide. Never. That was how she was...that was _Frisk_ and though it would appear she had the power to **RESET** she wondered if it was actually...truly HER. Was it Frisk who was able to progress through the timeline or _Chara_ \- the fallen child? Is the coincidence of her being mistaken for them really just that- a coincidence? If Frisk really didn't have any say in the matter of resetting... then why did Chara let Frisk do what - Chara would never herself, never dream of? The fallen child from what Frisk had been told by Asriel...hated humanity.

Chara wanted nothing to do with the goat-family who had saved her from her fall, she wanted to leave and go home but ended up becoming ONE of the goat family despite her original wishes. Like the story goes, she got sick and ended up dying, causing Asriel to be wrought with grief at losing her- even though Chara was never a nice person to be around- or for that matter very stable to begin with. Chara always had a sadistic outlook on the world of humans and openly displayed her hatred towards them. She even at one point believed that the monsters trapped underground were just like the humans on the surface. Seeing Asriel's wide-eyed hurt gaze in her direction, Chara's sickly smile faded and she bowed her head. At that moment Asriel wondered if she had realized how dark she was- but instead she looked up at him from the thin strands of her hair, grinning. "Oh I'm sorry...I thought you realized this." Despite Chara's dark personality and scary hidden wishes Asriel stayed close to her and saw her as a sister and best friend, like his parents raised them to be.

With Chara's death- Asriel absorbed her soul- planning on taking them to the surface since it was her last wish- Chara seeing her opportunity- tried to use Asriel to destroy the humans she so passionately hated and with that killed both of them as Asriel fought against the control of his soul along with the attacks the human's inflicted upon him. He strained back as he took hit after hit while Chara- enraged, howled her rage and agony. She was ashamed Asriel had died because of her but above all filled with unrivaled hatred for her brother's betrayal and the human's violence towards him. Seeing as she faded with that hatred remaining inside her not just for humans- but her brother as well, it was no wonder she was bent on killing EVERYTHING if the chance ever came her way.(Genocide Route in mind.)

"I always wanted a friend like you Frisk...Now looking at you, I can't believe I ever thought you and Chara were the same person.." Asriel had told her after she journeyed to the Ruins- once the final battle was done and over- pleased to find him at the very beginning of her first look of the underground.

She would tug on his sleeve her brows furrowing in a soft sad expression. Asriel- knowing she meant for him to come with her would shake his head. No matter how much she wanted him to live with his family again and her friends, he couldn't- he'd become Flowey again. Had Asriel not been so kind and loving maybe then he wouldn't of taken Chara under his wing the day he found them injured and hurt from their fall. Then...maybe he would have met Frisk instead...if Frisk wasn't actually connected to Chara as she was leading to dread- but despite that. Maybe if Asriel had instead saved his kindness for FRISK then he would be happy and with his family.

Toriel and Asgore would have remained together- nothing in their family would be broken. Asgore wouldn't be alone and driven to kill mere human children- he would still have his son and wife- remaining stable. Toriel wouldn't be so angry at Asgore for pledging war on the humans and killing so many kids when he really only needed to destroy one. Recalling tapes Frisk had found in the TRUE LAB she became saddened- remembering how adorable Toriel and Asgore had sounded together. They were so excited to bring Asriel into their lives and were a happy family. She couldn't help but hope- after all her runs of the underground- that one day, Toriel would forgive Asgore and reunite with her husband again. Frisk couldn't think of Toriel with anyone else- and even if she did find someone else, Frisk would always have a pain in her chest at the fact that Asgore was all alone again. He had lost everything that had ever mattered to him and was alone for so long- that it was the only reason she could think of that would drive him to do the terrible things he had done. If anything, why didn't Toriel see that? Yet her goat mom was also grieving- so maybe there really was no helping the down spiral of the once whole family breaking slowly after the deaths of their children.

Frisk had also come to realize that she never really saw much of the surface besides that sunset and a night with her goat-mom. Then the option to **continue** or **RESET** would appear...and if she chose to continue she would end up right back at the point where her loved ones would be awaiting her choice to continue to the surface or to say goodbye to her friends that weren't present.

What was left then? Would she ever be able to actually live with her friends on the surface? Why couldn't she be free from this? Did she have to...kill them?

 _NO!_ Frisk shook her head. She would never agonize over things like this! She was the monster's ambassador! She would never...hurt any of them. She loved them, they were her family.

Besides Frisk didn't need to do a genocide run to learn all about it. Sans had plenty of hints concerning possibilities of the route as did Flowey along with Asriel and none of what they said sat well with Frisk. She would never do that run...it went against all her morals and beliefs but sometimes...when she slept...

 _She writhed and screamed. Her eyes were wide with tears as her body shook and she reached out towards a small void of light. It appeared as if she was looking out her own eyes but was trapped within the confines of her mind as her body did what it pleased. She had invasive thoughts that would never had been her own and disgusting pleasure in the way she was killing innocent monsters...with her own hands...her friends...her family. She would feel so violated as she did nothing she wanted to, fight as she might she never seemed to even tug on the control over herself._

 _She would shake her head and whimper in anguish. Choke on sobs and shriek in blood curdling cries of her friend's names as they fell, becoming nothing but dust. Then she would feel her body jerk into her control at random bursts of her_ _ **DETERMINATION**_ _and she'd try to throw the knife away, try to run away, try to tell THEM to run away from HER...but she never had control for long._

 _Why? She would ask herself. Why was she doing this? Did she want to? Was this a subconscious desire? No! Frisk would never do such things, never even CONSIDER it in any situation with her friends in front of her._

 _"YOU LOVE THEM TOO MUCH..." She could sometimes hear whispered into her ear, sometimes she even felt the hot breathe accompanying that cursed voice. She would stay silent, hugging herself tightly, closing in on herself mournfully, and wailing her sorrow of loss, her soul would cry out along with her- this made whoever was in control of her, irritated and furious. They would hiss and growl at her to "SHUT UP" but she would wail...and sob...and scream...and shriek throughout it all. A normal person would slump in exhaustion and give up- but Frisk was not known for such things._ _ **DETERMINATION**_ _...proved useful to her even as she was helpless to herself. Her wails would begin when she realized the situation she was in...once again, her panic would rise into her throat, the memories of what would happen every time she was in this position making tears fall automatically. Every time she cried it wasn't because she wanted this to stop- which of course Frisk did, but she cried because of the pain, the loss.. and above all- her guilt. If Frisk was really the hero she was- she could stop this...but then as the killing progressed and she continued on the path her body walked she would soon face Sans. He would glower at her, his blue eye glowing ominously and his signature grin marrying his features. "Hey Kid." He would begin..._

Then she would gasp and shoot up from her bed- springing awake from her always reoccurring nightmare. Sweat would drench her from hair down her neck and to her chest. It was all the same- she would slap or pinch herself to make sure she wasn't truly still dreaming then sigh in relief. Sometimes she would cry, realizing she was still full of tears even though through out her nightmares all she did was cry in them. She never had the misfortune to have such nightmares in the company of her friends since she never once had spent the night at any of their places during her pacifist runs but today seemed to be different... she had fallen into the bad situation after sparing Papyrus. Of course she went back to see to him about a date and after the usual 'failure' of it she stayed longer at the skeleton brothers' house. She decided to watch Papyrus's favorite show with him and ended up enjoying it very much. Within a hour Papyrus fell asleep.

He had brought a large red blanket for the two of them once he realized it had gotten late and she couldn't help but smile at his sleeping face. She watched a few more hours of the show and without recalling ever closing her eyes had fallen asleep. She felt the sense of her subconscious taking root and the weightless impact of her dream taking place. It started out like any other just like it but this time she didn't begin crying right away...because she felt Papyrus right besides her.

 _"HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS-..."_ She smiled. Remembering his flamboyant behavior always brought her joy. Along with her joy she felt another emotion...which wasn't hers and it was very strong. It was boiling- brutal anger. Instead of her dream mirroring her journey through the RUINS and eventually to Sans it sped right to Snowdin and straight into the fight with Papyrus. Frisk stiffened. Her eyes wide as saucers...the dream was changing...why? Why was her tormentor so angry?

She saw through 'her' eyes and managed a choked whimper as she began to demolish Papyrus's health. She writhed and sobbed shaking her head in denial. Then he died and she began to wail. Wail and wail. Once the dust ceased to exist her entire world...back-stepped? And the fight with Papyrus restarted.

"Wh-..." she shook in horror. Then her body moved, poised and ready- striking Papyrus again. He was at full health, as if she didn't just kill him a few seconds ago.

She heaved and thrashed inside the confines of her mind. _NO!_ **DETERMINATION** burst from her wail and she broke the control- but this time instead of feebly attempting to stop the fight she screamed in her sleep, thrashing her real body, writhing to wake herself up. She didn't get much progress before she was under control again and back inside her black world with only her eyes as windows to her actions. She sobbed and screamed, hitting the black ground of her cage and pulling her hair in grief as she killed Papyrus again...and again...and again. Before she could tear more shrieks and sobs from her throat she was jolted back to the real world.

Sans looked down at her with skepticism and barely hidden worry. His bony hand was on her shoulder and her part of the blanket was now thrown over Papyrus's still sleeping form. Sans stayed staring at her...his grin always there.

"Hey kid, looks like you seen a ghost." he laughed, yet his eye sockets remained serious and dark.

Frisk blinked, tears began to fall rapidly and her hands shook as she reached out to touch his cheek bones. He seemed shocked by this because he flinched the slightest. It was really him...she sniffed loudly and brought her hands to her arm where she pinched herself. She felt it. She was awake...

This was the first time anything like this had happened in one of her pacifist runs and she vowed never to let it happen again- right at that moment, now talking her way out of this situation with Sans was going to be hard...because he always had this air about him when she spoke to him about certain subjects...that...he KNEW something she didn't or that he just...KNEW.

"I..." She began. Frisk swallowed the sob that rose from her throat and smiled. Her eyes were still streaming tears and her cheeks were flushed. Her smile was still sweet and genuine none the less. "I just had a nightmare..."

Sans stiffened noticeably and he brought his hand back from her shoulder- returning it to his pockets. He looked like he wanted to tell Frisk something but instead he kept silent. Frisk knew that Sans was aware of all the **RESET** s if even the slightest but she was beginning to come to a conclusion of a way she could stop the **RESET** s from happening and finally give her friends the happiness they deserved. Even if that meant she wouldn't be there with them.

"Hey...Kiddo" Sans said.

Frisk blinked away the remains of her tears and looked up at him slowly. She seemed cautious and on edge as she waited for what he said next.

"So. How many times are you going to **RESET** before you decided enough is enough?" He gave her a voidless stare, his 'white pupils' disappearing and leaving nothing but empty blackness.

Frisk stiffened considerably and she began to cry again...this time- however, she didn't sob or make a loud ruckus, she was actually able to speak through it fairly calmly as if she weren't crying at all.

"I'm coming to realize...I don't have the power to **RESET** as fully as I thought I did." She spoke quietly, she didn't use her voice that often but when she did it was a nice gentle sound despite its small use.

Sans 'blinked' and stared at her incredulously. "So...who has the main control then?" He watched her carefully, making sure nothing out of character happened. Right as Sans walked into the house to find Frisk there with his brother he instinctively became suspicious. _Is it Chara? If so why would they SPARE Papyrus then act like friends? Frisk hasn't done this on any of her runs...Is that really Frisk?_ So much paranoia rose inside of him he was almost ready to burst.

"I think it's Chara." Frisk spoke, averting her eyes to the floor. She kept her eyes put on Sans's slippers and clawed at her thighs.

Sans went silent. Then eventually spoke again."So you mean to tell me...Chara is the one with the GOD-LIKE powers and they've only been LETTING you do what you do...even though it goes against what THEY believe in?..Completely I might add."

Frisk cringed. Hearing it said out loud really DID sound crazy and stupid.

"Gee kid, maybe all the hits to your head never did heal from your past battles in this and other runs" He chuckled.

Frisk glared up at him, crossing her arms. "Yeah, well seeing as I never change what I do- by sparing and loving everyone all over again, do you think I'd really want to just keep resetting instead of giving them happiness?" She hissed angrily. Her face flushed and her eyes slanted into slits-she glared up at him. Her lips curving into a snarl as she seethed.

Sans seemed taken aback by Frisk's anger, it was something he or really anyone had never seen...and it was kind of cute if he might add. She looked like an angry puppy, and as SO many puns ran through his skull he realized how serious she was and sighed- instead, he held all his glorious jokes back and contemplated what she had just spat at him. She did have a point about her never changing what she did in her runs, it made all his suspicious thoughts go out the window and be replaced by a feeling of guilt for is doubt of her.

"Heh. Ya got me there kid." He looked to the side, his grin always evident and his posture never wavering from his relaxed and calm demeanor.

"I'm going to figure out how to give everyone their happiness." Frisk said sternly, receiving a surprised expression from Sans as his pupils snapped over to her.

Frisk rose from the couch and slipped her shoes back on as she approached the front door.

"Hey kid...Where are you going?" Sans asked- suddenly worried, he had a bad feeling in his bones about this and he didn't know why.

Frisk returned to her 'mute' state and looked over to him. She smiled, her cute gentle smile again, then ran out the door into the outside snow.

XXX

Sans hadn't heard from Frisk in over three days. He asked everyone where they could have gone and they all had the same thing to say."Don't know but she texts me every now and then."..."W-Well I'm-not r-really sure, why? Did you need Frisk for s-something?"..."NYEHHEHEHEH, FRISK HAS CHECKED IN WITH ME FREQUENTLY! IF I DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER I'D SAY SHE MISSED ME!"..."Oh Darling don't worry your gorgeous little skull over her! Frisk is a big girl and we all know she can handle herself."

They didn't know where she was either.

What could she be doing? She had already almost completed her route, she just had to walk into the battle with Asgore and Toriel would come to stop the fight- then they would all rush in and Flowey would appear to screw everything up but even then Frisk would save everyone...just like all the last times.

He hadn't been so worked up besides the times he had to face CHARA's route. Funny thing is it only ever happened once, but once was definitely enough and he never wanted to go through that again. He was grateful for Frisk...immensely.. and he just couldn't swallow the thought of her ever being gone...and not with them.

Now that he realized it wasn't Frisk doing the RESETTING he wanted to apologize for ever doubting her, and for making fun of her when she opened up to him about it, he wanted to make things right again but instead she vanished and left him to drown in his worries. Frisk was anything but a child anymore- really. Seeing and going through the things she did she was the wisest person he probably knew- and that put him on edge even more. He couldn't help worrying SOMETHING bad had happened to her without anyone knowing- but the texts that Undyne showed him made that assumption illogical.

 _That Kid better be okay._

XXX

Frisk had returned and finished her route. Through out it all she did the same steps, the same routine, and the same choices. Sans watched her, never taking his eye sockets off her while everyone was oblivious to the fact that they had done this hundreds of times before with her.

As Asriel returned everyone's souls- once the final fight ended- Sans continued to watch Frisk. This time he blatantly ignored Toriel's texts and even their pun wars and kept all his attention on everyone's favorite human. Surprisingly, Frisk waved towards everyone to follow her. They exchanged looks and followed after her.

"WHAT IS IT HUMAN? DO YOU WISH TO DEPART FOR THE SURFACE ALREADY?" Papyrus asked. Frisk in answer smiled and nodded to him, turning back to face her rise through the tunnel and across the area the barrier used to exist across.

Usually Frisk would leave and visit Asriel in the ruins but for some reason she had a huge sense of purpose this time and instead decided to head straight to the surface...and it made Sans actually dread seeing that sunset. No matter how many times he saw it- he never got tired of it, but this time he was beginning to agonize over it. Why was Frisk doing things different all of a sudden? What did this mean? What was going to happen...

Like always- everyone departed and left, but instead of leaving like his usual route, Sans walked a little ways down the path towards his brother's and waited just out of sight from Toriel and Frisk. This was when Toriel would ask Frisk if she would come with her and Frisk would always agree then walk to join up with the others- hand in hand with her goat mom...

He watched as Toriel gave Frisk a sad look and nodded her head slowly. She spoke a few words to her then walked down the same path they all left on. Sans quickly hid, waited until Toriel was gone- then quietly walked back towards Frisk. Had she rejected Toriel?...She never did that, why did she decide to do it NOW? What was going on with Frisk?

Her back was towards him and she gave a huge sigh. Her tiny shoulders heaving then relaxing, she didn't seem to realize he was there watching her silently. Then she did something he never had seen before in any of his timelines- she brought her soul out without encountering anyone and held it in her hands. Sans muffled his gasp and continued to watch Frisk silently.

She exhaled and tilted her head toward her red lifeline. She hummed and her soul gave a whine- successfully cracking the slightest.

"Kid!" Before he realized what he was doing he grabbed Frisk with his magic, holding her immobile and stopping her movements. Her soul was barely out of her reach from her tiny hands and she gave him a wide-eyed shocked expression.

He felt beads of sweat form on his skull as he glared at her, his grin actually falling. "What do you think you're doing kid?" He demanded an answer.

Frisk returned his glare full force, her small legs dangling there like tiny noodles as her over sized sweater fell over her palms.

"Sans." she said calmly. "Put me down.."

He shook his head 'no' slowly, watching her angrily. Was she going to kill herself? Did she think that would solve all the RESETTING problems? She'd just come back anyways... so why did he freak out the way he did? His entire soul screaming for him to stop her. No. Something about what she was just about to do to her soul was off and not normal.

"Sans...tell me something." Frisk began. "Do you believe me and Chara are connected?" She held his eyes with her own. Her stare looking through him.

Sans's magic wavered the slightest. He wasn't expecting that, it caught him completely off guard and he almost dropped the kid as a result. Frisk was looking at him. Her small body engulfed in his signature blue magic- her face had a stoic expression- like usual but this time it was eerily unsettling.

"Why do you ask?" Sans finally said after regaining his cool, returning to his 'chilled' attitude.

Frisk didn't even struggle as she spoke again. "Because. We are."

Sans jolted, as if he had just been struck. He shook his head in denial, chuckling nervously as the beads of sweat along his skull only got worse. He was getting edgy about...something.

"C'mon kid! Don't be ridiculous! You and Chara are as alike as night and day! There's no way-"

"You know you've thought it yourself." Frisk interrupted his ramblings. This gained a complete stop from Sans. His body went rigid and he began to shake.

"So what? You think killing yourself will just end Chara? Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, kid. But we all know you can just come back." He seemed a little at ease remembering that. Still...what she had been planning to do to her soul DID NOT sit well with him.

"I know. But..."

Sans clenched his free palm at how calm Frisk sounded.

"If I choose to cease to exist...I'll be with Chara...and that's what she's always wanted. She was jealous of my love for everyone else and my connections to all of you that she...gave me these horrible nightmares of her wishes for all. of you, and I'm sure they were her memories of HER route." The tiny human spoke. "Even though it was cruel of them- I tried to look at it from her perspective and I realized...She doesn't know any better. She's been full of hatred for years and she's drowning in it. I came to understand her- and I told her, after closing myself off from everyone...I told her I wanted to save her. She was so happy Sans."

Frisk gave a trembling smile as tears fell from her flushed face. "She was happy that someone actually tried to understand her point of view instead of wanting her to change. She was happy someone wanted to SAVE HER.."

Sans looked at her with a horrified expression. "N-No kid! You can't do that! We'll all miss you! There's no way any of us would be happy without you! You can't leave!" Sans swung his arm up and down, shaking Frisk- as if trying to throw some sense into her...Still she was calm. He was so hysterical he couldn't believe himself. He never lost his cool- but Frisk being gone...never seeing her again even though her intentions were pure- he couldn't help his selfishness that rose up inside him. He didn't want Frisk to leave them...HIM. He couldn't swallow the thought- she was FAMILY.

"If I don't cease to exist..." Frisk began again- successfully stopping Sans erratic behavior.

"Then you'll all relive the hell of living underground again and again."

Sans growled. "That doesn't matter, you're the reason we ever got to the surface kid! You're our ambassador! You can't just-"

Frisk sobbed. "Sans...I love you. I love everyone, you're all my family. And that's why I want you all to be happy." She had tears streaming down her face- but she kept her calm expression all the while. Slowly she smiled, her beautiful gentle and pure smile, for the last one who would see her.

Without realizing it, Frisk had enclosed her small hands around her soul again, sneaking slowly to it every time Sans lost small bits of his composure which also dropped the effectiveness of his magic.

"K-Kid no!" Sans screamed, pupils so wide his eyes sockets seemed to bulge.

She mouthed.. _'I love you all...now...we can all be happy.'_

Her expression was one that had no doubts, her tearful smile the most radiant thing to have ever graced the underground and all of its monsters. Her small hands enclosed her soul and the earth shattering...and heartbreaking sound of Frisk's soul cracking right into two made even the wild life amongst the surface go silent. As she went limp in the air a dreadfully long silence overtook Sans. He stared at her body for a very long time...her face had a very peaceful expression and her arms hung limply by her sides. Frisk's tiny body wasn't moving anymore and her head tilted lifelessly. Sans trembled. Frisk...couldn't actually be gone...She...couldn't just leave them...she couldn't just leave...HIM...

Sans screamed, the sound numb to his own hearing as he ran to Frisk's now limp body, his magic going completely slack when it finally registered to him that she had stopped breathing- something essential to life in humans. He held her shakily as he caught her from the gentle fall of his magic, her content face gave the impression that she was merely sleeping...if only.

He wheezed..if he were human would he be sobbing right now?

Her soul floated above her chest and he watched it with his last shred of hope. Instead of staying above her like it usually did before going back into her body on her returning from a **SAVE,** Frisk's soul vibrated, as if settling somewhere solid. Then slowly the remnants of the kid's soul disappeared and faded- seeming similar to the way monsters died...like dust...that the wind carried away.

He gasped...choked, then brought Frisk's head into the crook of his neck. He trembled with her in his arms and wailed...wailed just like Frisk had in her Nightmares.

"Thi-This is just a nightmare right?...O-or a Joke...ha..ha..." Sans smiled forcefully, holding Frisk so tightly against his chest she might as well been the skin he didn't have.

"K-Kid...Come on...this isn't..." Sans choked. "Funny..." He cried out into the soft tuft of her hair, his magic acting up strongly and forming tears in his eye sockets- which fell rapidly and fast. His blue hue danced amongst Frisk and his own body, covering them in his signature magic- and he continued to scream, begging Frisk to wake up, shaking her, sobbing into her chest. PRAYING she'd wake up...but it was done...Frisk was gone. Forever.

XXX

The funeral was a dark day. After Sans explained to everyone about...EVERYTHING, they couldn't help but be heartbroken. Undyne and Alphy's had each other to fall on in this time of grief as did Sans and Papyrus...but Toriel...she was broken. She never knew Frisk had done what she did hundreds of times and the fact that she had to do this so they cold remain above ground..

"Oh...M-My child, I am so sorry...I only wanted...I wish..." She would sob brokenly, closing in on herself in grief.

Papyrus would always remind everyone the reason behind Frisk's choice. And he would always grin, with barely restrained trembling of sorrow.

"THE HUMAN WOULD NOT WANT US TO MOURN THEIR GIFT OF THE SURFACE! THEY WOULD WANT US TO LIVE HAPPILY HERE! THEY ARE SOMEWHERE BETTER! GIVING THIS...CHARA PERSON COMPANY AND HELPING THEM BECOME A BETTER PERSON...FRISK LOVED EVEN THE MOST TERRIBLE OF PEOPLE! WE CAN NOT BE SURPRISED...THAT SHE WOULD...DO WHAT SHE THOUGHT...WAS RIGHT..." His voice would crack with his emotions but he would shake himself out of it and continue.

"FRISK IS ALWAYS WITH US! WITH HER MEMORY WE CAN THANK HER FOR OUR HAPPINESS! WE CAN FINALLY BE FREE! AND EVEN NOW FRISK CONTINUES TO SAVE THOSE WHO NEED HER! EVEN IF THAT MEANS SHE HAS TO STAY WITH THEM FOREVER...SHE WILL DO IT...BECAUSE NOT ONLY DOES...CHARA...NEED HER BUT IT WAS SO WE COULD STAY HERE AND LIVE ON..TOGETHER! LIKE SHE WANTED!..." Papyrus would tremble and eventually break down. Sans would run to his brother's side and rub his back comfortingly.

Eventually as years passed...Everyone DID become happy. Just like Frisk planned, and though she wasn't there...and no one would ever replace her- her memory lived on amongst all monsters. She was kind, gentle, brave, and loving. Their ambassador had been the greatest...and maybe somewhere in a world unreachable by anyone she still was.

XXX

"Chara." Frisk said. The large black empty world they both resided in nothing but some walls to her by now.

"Hmm?" Chara answered.

"Why do you hate humanity? But you want me with you? I am human after all...and so are you..." Frisk asked, running her finger's through Chara's bangs. Chara was laying on Frisk with her head in her lap. The fallen child's red eyes were emotionless and empty of feelings, but at Frisk's question they seemed to spark with life.

"Humans...are disgusting. They drove the monsters underground because they could, they do what they do...because they CAN...and...I had become just like them once. I hated them...but mostly I hated myself...for becoming everything I feared...I became a ice-cold killer. And when I did a run in the Underground...I killed everyone. I was going to the surface to kill all the humans...but...I barely managed to get near the king's chamber before I was stopped...by Sans."

Frisk stiffened and Chara made eye contact with her. She had red voidless eyes, golden flowers covered her left eye slightly and sprinkled along her light brown hairline. Her clothing almost mirrored Frisk's had it not been her sweater was green with a single thick yellow stripe and her shorts and shoes were a very light brown.

"He made me realize what I had become. And with every hit he threw at me...I broke. So, I retreated from that timeline and tried to better myself, but I never could...but you Frisk." Chara reached for Frisk's face, a single tiny golden flower was wrapped around her index and thumb fingers.

Frisk stared back at Chara. She wasn't afraid of her anymore as she grew to learn more about her and come to love...even HER.

"You are nothing like humanity...but you're still human none the less...you...can save me. And even if you can't..I know...that you'll stay here with me. I'm glad it was you who fell from the mountain... if it had been someone who was like me...I would have became my old self again, but watching you spare and be kind to everyone changed me...I know, that i'm not who I once was before I became full of hate...but with you here by my side I know everything will be okay.." Chara touched the side of Frisk's face gently, tears gathering in her red glowing eyes.

Frisk gave Chara a gentle kind smile. What she had always been known for amongst her friends shined now- only for Chara. Enclosing her hand over Chara's own Frisk nodded.

"Of course. No matter how long it takes I'll save you..and if I can't save you...I'll stay here with you. Forever."


End file.
